Alphan
Alphan is the Lord of Chaos of the Sithe Chaosverse and Iyerre 's master. As a Lord of Chaos, Alphan was the first Omega Autarch of the Sithe Chaosverse and was able to successfully bind his Chaosverse's Quintessence to ascend to Lord of Chaos. Overview Alphan appears as a skinny, horned man. He resides in a small log cabin on a large floating boulder outside of the Sithe Chaosverse.He had previously carved out a large portion of his Chaosverse to give to Iyerre but with the condition that all Autarch Sourcewalkers and Omega Autarchs that arose from this territory would still be his. As a Lord of Chaos, enterinng different Chaosverse would render him unable to utilise his Chaosverse's power, leaving him with the power of an Omega Autarch. Thus, Alphan does not attempt to invade the cultivator Chaosverse at all, only providing his disciple with items when he needs them. Alphan's skill as an artificer surpasses Iyerre. Alphan's true form is a large black bull. History Alphan is an ancient being who originated from the large landmass that was formed at the beginning of time. This original landmass was so large that it had 32 universes circling around it.Of these 32 universes, Alphan was the Sentinel of the 3rd Universe and was known as Autarch Yin Yang. He was one of the 129 Omega Autarchs that rebelled against the Land Mass's Will Incarnate, causingit to self detonate and eliminate all life around it. From this explosion, the Chaosverses formed and he was the only known survivor due to a stroke of luck. He had obtained the World Setter Stele and hid a fragment of his Truesoul within it. Alphan makes an appearance only at the end of the novel. He is seen granting Iyerre a protective talisman known as the Stele of Mountains and Rivers for Iyerre to use against Ji Ning. Unfortunately, Ji Ning ascends to a Lord of Chaos and easily overpowers Iyerre. When this occurs, he asks Ji Ning to spare his disciple but Ji Ning refuses and kills Iyerre. Alphan however, does not pursue the matter, as Ning's Chaosverse meant that he would not be able to rely on his Chaosverse's power. This would mean that his power would fall to the level of Iyerre's and he would be easily killed by Ji Ning. When Ji Ning sent his avatar into the infinite void to find the source of the Chaosverses, Alphan sends his own Avatar out to explain to him. When Ning finds a slow growing universe at the site of the original land mass, Alphan attempts to convince him that it was harmless but Ji Ning did not sway. He blocked Ji Ning's attempts to destroy the small universe but was eventually overpowered when Ji Ning used the Stele of Mountains and Rivers that he originally gave to Iyerre. With that universe destroyed, Alphan could no longer carry out his plans to reunite the World Setter Stele with the land mass to ascend to greater powers. However, he realised that by destroying that universe, Ji Ning had freed him from the chains of his past by reminding him that he was now an invincible figure in the Infinite void and had no need for greater power. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters